


Close to Heart

by Kaerith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith
Summary: Agron lets Nasir top him for the first time. He has emotions about it, and they just love each other so much.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	Close to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Some readers may think there’s too much dialogue in the porn while others may think there’s too much porn in the dialogue. I’m sorry to all those people.
> 
> Gratitude to members of the Nagron Discord for significant help with this. Particularly to Frozen Memories for really tackling this mess with a figuratively bloody pen. If you haven’t tap that link and check out some awesome Nagron stories!

“I have never seen a man quake and gasp so in the throes of passion,” Agron says one night as they collapse beside each other on their shared mat. 

”Your cock has never before taken another to the heights of ecstasy known only to the gods?” Nasir teases. 

Surprisingly, Agron doesn’t simply preen at the compliment. He rolls onto his side, props up his head with one hand, and runs his fingertips over Nasir’s sweat-slick skin. “I have always carefully given pleasure, yes. Yet you respond to every kiss and thrust as though my touch is rain upon desert.” 

”It is your affection that intoxicates me like wine,” Nasir says seriously. “Before...” He pauses and tucks a hand under his head. “All my life every sexual act had been for dominus or other Roman fuck. How could any living being find enjoyment from being used as a drinking vessel or piece of clothing?” 

Agron’s hot, tender mouth drops kisses over Nasir’s shoulder. He lifts his free hand, tangles their fingers together, and brings it to his lips. “You are neither tool nor convenience,” he says vehemently. 

Nasir opens his eyes and turns his head. “Not for you. Never have I seen myself as object in your gaze.” His lover’s face shows contrast: his chin and jaw hard with resolve and his eyes soft with emotion. His man’s feelings and thoughts so vulnerably displayed always renews Nasir’s trust in him. He is honest, even when his restraint fails him and anger masters his words and actions. “Which is why every touch from you increases my pleasure ten-fold.” With his hand still held captive by Agron’s, Nasir runs the backs of his knuckles over his stubbled cheek. His heart throbs almost painfully with love as Agron nuzzles into his caresses. 

“You need not playact extremes of passion with me,” Agron says, his eyes pleading and worried. “Everything given should be genuine and offered with honest heart.” 

“Honest heart and honest tongue, I swear by the gods.” Still, the lines of anxiety furrow Agron’s brow. Nasir frowns. “Do you yet doubt my sincerity?” He pulls his hand from Agron’s and sits up, unexpectedly hurt. “Do you still harbor grudge that I broke honest words with Crixus?” 

“What? Fuck, no.” 

“What offense, then, has caused this reluctance to trust?” Nasir cannot think of any false or mistaken deed he has done since before Naevia joined them months ago. What insult or grievance has Agron held as they began their courtship of looks and kisses? Or had something changed only after they increased intimate sharing to hands and mouths and, finally, cocks and ass? 

“No!” Agron sits up, lays hands on Nasir’s shoulders, then lets them flutter to his face. His expression morphs from alarm to shame. “I only- I only seek to understandwhy you bend so easily under my hands and moan much louder from my cock than any man I have ever shared pleasure with.” He begins by meeting Nasir’s eyes and then lowers his gaze. “Please do not act falsely like whore when you gift me with indulgence.” 

Understanding blooms in Nasir’s mind. “Have you never taken cock in ass?” 

“I once tried,” Agron admits, the failure making his voice quiet. “It caused only pain, so I turned and fought friend away.” 

_At least it had been a friend who had tried,_ Nasir thinks, relieved. “You were yet young?” 

“Maybe fourteen summers.” 

Nasir thinks that is sweet. The image of a young Agron fumbling with a friend through experimentation is charming. Endearing. “Neither of you knew what you were doing. I attest that with knowledge and experience, and compatible partner with patience and skill, you will also moan and scream like whore.” 

Agron brings his head up, teeth gritted stubbornly. _“Not_ like whore if reactions are false!” 

Nasir can’t help but laugh at Agron’s insistence that his responses to Agron’s cock are anything but genuine. He smiles and shoves gently at his lover’s shoulder. “I do not screech like prostitute!” 

If Agron was truly at ease he would laugh and tease in return. Yet he still looks worried. 

“I have been ordered to beds,” Nasir reminds him gently. “Taken Roman cocks with discomfort and licked cunts with revulsion. You think I would continue now that collar has left my neck?” 

Agron shrugs, looking small. “Men often lie for reasons of comfort and fear.” 

“I do not lie through words or actions!” Nasir snaps. “Keep voicing stupid shit and see me leave to find man who makes room for wisdom in thoughts and mind!” 

Agron finally huffs a short laugh but it is bitter. “Spartacus has no longing for you.” 

“The odds increase every day that he and I stand only men with sense in this camp!” Like Agron, though, Nasir’s anger cools quickly once burned. Resentment, however, may still be needed should foolish general not pull head from ass. Nasir sees a flash of hurt in Agron’s eyes. It swiftly makes any anger or resentment melt away. “Apologies,” he says quietly. He cradles Agron’s beloved face in his hands and presses kisses to his skin. “No other man would treat me so well. You have always afforded me more respect than any other man. Even when calling me wild dog.” The term makes him smile slightly in remembrance. 

His giant of a lover releases tension in an exhale, hurt replaced by warm fondness. He pulls Nasir into a strong embrace and buries his face and one hand in his man’s dark hair. “You are wild dog. A boy who has never been tamed. Now a man with strong arm to fight any who should try to make you bend knee ever again.” 

“I vow that I never will,” Nasir says. The promise is an easy one to make in the safety of Agron’s arms, but it is one he now plans to hold on to his liberty even at the cost of his life. “Now I have tasted freedom of choice and been granted welcome into your heart and bed nothing else shall ever satisfy. No one else shall ever satisfy.” 

“Then it is my own uncertainty that causes me to question your honesty of passion,” Agron says. 

“Will revelation of sense only be made if you have similar experience?” Nasir asks. “If you truly have trust, would you allow me to show the pleasure being fucked by good lover brings?” 

He expects Agron to flinch from the idea of being fucked in the ass. Most men of his size and temperament react to such offers with much more violent displays of words or actions. Agron, however, tilts his head and seems to weigh the offer. 

“I would,” he says after some pause. “To assuage fears and prove commitment. To prove that I have courage and confidence to offer everything to my man.” 

Being called Agron’s “man” ignites a fire of pride under Nasir’s skin. Most of their allies still mock Nasir’s form and call him “Little Man”, either cruelly or in misguided levity. Agron possesses a surprising devotion to maintaining equality between them. Proven now by his willingness to switch roles of lovemaking. 

“Now?” Nasir asks. It is a good night. No mission planned for the coming day. Despite both of them having just reached completion, Nasir reckons they could both renew interest in a short while. 

“Now,” Agron agrees. He moves onto his front and rests his chin on crossed arms. 

At his first touch to his lover’s shoulder Nasir has to stifle a laugh. “Did you stiffen so when first handed practice sword?” 

“Only afterward,” Agron says with lewd undertones. Nasir chooses not to reward the poor deflection of anxiety with humor. 

“Do I turn to stone under touch of your hand? Calm yourself and show trust. If you can.” 

“I trust you, Nasir. More than any other,” Agron vows quietly. 

He does make an effort. Nasir feels the tension slowly unwind as he rains down kisses upon his skin and uses his hands along muscles and sinews with deep, soothing strokes. Finally his large man rests nearly boneless, his accentuated breaths and occasional pleased hums the only proof he is still awake, though drowsy and pliant. 

“I would pour oil on fingers and touch but not enter yet.” 

Agron gives a low rumble and spreads his legs obligingly. 

“It lifts heart to have you lie here, awaiting my intimate touch makes my heart fly,” Nasir admits quietly. The oil in its vessel is warm enough to run down his hand. 

“Would rather your cock be firm and heavy like rock,” Agron teases. 

“It is,” Nasir assures him. “How could it not when I have my warrior spread out for me like feast?” 

Agron huffs and says, “The flesh I would have you feast on is on opposite side.” He is trying to sound disappointed for his own sake, but Nasir can hear how his man is proud and craving him even positioned like this. 

He puts a slippery finger at the top of Agron’s cleft and slowly traces it down. There are tiny fair hairs that catch the lamplight and stay slicked down against his skin. Nasir lets his fingertip skip over the furl and land again on the skin behind Agron’s sac. It is not something his lover had expected, and he squirms. 

“How long do you plan on taking with preparation?” He grumbles. 

“However long it takes to have you pleading to be filled.” 

Agron’s silence and body language communicate doubt, but Nasir ignores it. He massages his lover then spreads hand over his right buttock, nestling his thumb in to lie along the space between. 

“The best state to be in is to crave lover’s touch, and long to be forced open wide,” Nasir says. “As when I watch you train, my eyes drinking in sight of form and movements. When you have arm around me at meal, sharing warmth of body, smell of sweat from day’s exertions. When I feel your gaze heavy upon me as I practice sword and shield, knife and spear.” He bends down to press his lips to a shoulder and then licks to taste the salt of skin. Nasir then starts to nudge lightly around Agron’s entrance and feels him clench under his ministrations. ”Those are days when my body aches for your attentions and for breadth of your cock inside. Those are days when, if you are occupied, I come here and do this to myself and whimper at absence of your hands because my own are not enough.” 

Agron growls and hitches his hips to rub his cock against the blanket underneath him. 

Nasir slaps him lightly in rebuke. “Shall I enter you now?” 

“Your words have powerful effect. Thought of more of your fingers already puts me on edge.” 

Nasir finally rubs tiny circles around Agron’s hole, spreading the oil. “Focus on ass, not cock,” he chides. “Imagine emptiness inside, chill to be chased away only by intimate touch.” Agron shudders, but it is with unexpected desire. “Brave, strong man. You say my words bring pleasure. Do not my fingers bring more?” He finally nudges his fingertip in against the center of Agron’s entrance. “Well? If not, I would have you say so. Pain of this ilk is not welcome in our bed.” 

“Not pain,” his lover finally says. Nasir stretches to get a glimpse of the side of Agron’s face and sees a blush upon his cheek. “Not pleasure, either.” 

“Have patience,” Nasir advises. 

“I do not feel pleasure as you show when I perform this act,” Agron admits. He sounds a bit irate, but Nasir doesn’t laugh. 

“At this point,” he says, testing the tension of Agron’s body and coaxing it open enough to push his single digit deeper, “I am doubtless wild and begging. Filled with knowledge of how your cock fills me and eager to bring you to ecstasy with my body.” 

”Do I not do the same?” Agron asks, sounding playfully affronted. 

“Oh, gratitude to know you please me only for pride of self instead of love for me,” Nasir teases. It is too far from truth to carry any sting to his lover’s ear. 

But, just in case, he slides his free hand up Agron’s spine. “Think of my cock,” he purrs. “I am hard and aching. Dripping wet from yearning to be inside you. Is proof desired?” 

Agron’s groan clearly tells him ‘yes,’ so Nasir shifts until he can nudge the crown of his cock where his lover’s thigh meets buttock. He ripples against the touch, encouraging more contact. When Nasir pulls away he bends over to blow cool breath onto the liquid smeared across Agron’s pale skin. 

“You taunt,” Agron says almost plaintively. 

“I? You,” Nasir corrects. He begins to gently work two fingertips together at Agron’s rim. “Like all men, I desire to fuck. Your perfect ass lies here as if for my taking yet does not open in welcome.” He is careful to keep his tone light; any edge of serious intent in his words could make Agron tense all muscles at a perceived challenge. 

“I welcome you,” he says. And suddenly all resistance ceases. It surprises Nasir, whose fingers are able to work more smoothly. He rewards Agron by curving his fingers against that spot inside that he had avoided thus far. Agron stiffens and quakes with a gasp. “Fuck the gods! Again!” He orders. 

Nasir obeys, cock jumping at his lover’s resulting moan. “You understand now how satisfaction is gained from position?” He baits. 

Agron gives him a curtailed, frustrated growl. “Light begins to dawn. I would have yet more illumination on experience.” 

“You cannot command like general in bedroom as on sparring ground,” Nasir says, letting his smile be audible in the affection in his voice. 

Agron lifts this chest and props himself up on his arms. “Fucking should not be combat nor training,” he agrees. “But, as in all things, novice must bend to instructor’s skill.” 

“Has merely touch of my fingers made you see sense? Would that I had known! Loving massage would have struck you with reason long before!” 

He has three fingers inside Agron now. His gentle giant leverages his body on arms and knees, lifting his ass to better angle his hips in pursuit of harder pleasure. Nasir does not oblige. “I wish to give you pleasure with nothing but my cock.” His voice has gone low and rough. Nasir has to actively refrain from simply plunging his cock inside his lover’s hot body. 

Agron moans again and lets his head fall onto his arms. _“Fuck!”_ His shoulder muscles flex and make Nasir’s mouth water at the coiled strength constrained beneath his skin. 

He is by far the finest man Nasir has ever mounted. The most beautiful person Nasir will ever have the honor of fucking. He does not plan to fail at bringing Agron to ecstasy like this. He wants this man to be as addicted to taking Nasir’s cock as Nasir is to taking his. 

His fingers thrust and spread easily. His lover pushes back against the sensations. “I am ready!” 

“You are,” Nasir agrees, meeting the irritation in Agron’s tone with the awe in his own. 

More oil is poured into his hand, and Nasir takes time to pump his cock through his fist, careful to slick every inch and curve. He is rampant and eager, but is in no danger of climaxing quickly with his recent orgasm and learned stamina. 

Instead of pushing in immediately, Nasir spreads himself out atop Agron’s back to nuzzle against his cheek. “Do you feel open and empty?” 

“Yes!” Agron growls, squirming, impatient. 

Nasir lets him feel his smile against his skin. “Will fingers be enough to ease ache inside?” 

Agron, realizing that Nasir is going to taunt him before satisfying him, _whines. “No!_ Does my supplication grant me no mercy?” 

“I am a selfish god requiring many litanies to my beneficence,” Nasir says with a laugh, but he acquiesces and with a final kiss to Agron’s cheek he moves back. “Up on knees.” He orders and gives Agron a light tap of his palm on his hip. “It is easiest position for first time.” 

Once Agron is in position Nasir gets himself on his own knees and lines up his cock. His man trembles at the sensation of the slick head at his entrance. Such evidence of Agron wanting him this way makes Nasir’s blood run hot through his veins. 

“Tell me, as soon as it feels too much,” he cautions again. He can just imagine the exasperated expression Agron has, and the thought makes him smile. 

Nasir pushes in before his lover can voice further complaints. Agron grunts, briefly, but shows no signs of pain or discomfort. 

”I will be slow.” 

“You treat me like a fragile thing.” 

“I treat you like precious treasure. While flesh may mend, trust is not so easily repaired.” 

“I trust,” Agron says. 

“Because I am judicious in action and lavish with praise and loving touch.” 

Nasir’s cock slips in deeper and Agron arches and lets out a full-bodied moan. Nasir can tell easily it is one of pleasure. Even with his view of Agron’s back, Nasir cannot imagine a more handsome partner. Fair hair, strongly muscled, skin dewy with perspiration and golden from the light from sun except for his pale ass. Agron clenches greedily around Nasir’s cock, rim flushed and shiny. 

“How does it feel?” He wants to hear what has given Agron voice. 

“You- you’re deep inside,” Agron’s shoulders tense then relax. “Feel you in belly. In chest.” 

Nasir admires the contrast of their skin colors where his hands clutch his lover’s hips. “You credit me with endowment of Priapus.” 

There is a bark of laughter from Agron, slightly strained. “By the gods! Gratitude that you are _not!”_

A few shallow thrusts later he is completely inside. Nasir stills, breathes, and lets his mind stutter in wonder at the unexpected feelings that overwhelm him. He had once thought that he had experienced everything there was to experience with and at command of his former dominus, but lying with Agron had proved his misconceptions false. Accepting Agron’s kisses, touches - both intimate or not - Agron’s cock in his ass or mouth— every act makes Nasir’s rapture exponential to what small, reluctant pleasures he had known before. Nothing could have ever prepared him for the fulfillment of shared affection and the generosity of his chosen partner. 

Agron, too, stills and Nasir waits with bated breath for his reaction. Rubs hands up and down back and sides. Finally notices a hitch in breathing- almost a sob- and says, “Should I withdraw?” 

“No. Fuck, _no.”_

“Your assurance does not allay concern,” Nasir says, wary from that staggered breathing, and shifts his weight to pull out. 

Agron’s body shudders, a minute but thorough shift rolling over the landscape of shoulders, back, and haunches. A large hand calloused by a lifetime’s use of weapons grips Nasir’s thigh. “Do not move.” His voice is tight, strained. “I... I just have never felt you so close to heart.” 

His brief explanation makes understanding sprout. Nasir’s own heart glows in his ribs. “You gain wisdom and clarity to answer original question?” 

“A revelation more earth-shattering than ever I expected. I crave more enlightenment.” Agron’s body squeezes even tighter around Nasir’s cock as he pushes back. 

Nasir has to groan at how good Agron sounds asking to be fucked more. He wants to claw inside him and make a home. He wants to wrap himself around Agron and protect him from all possible hurts. He is thankful for Spartacus and Oenomaus’ training, so that he may soon guard Agron’s back in battle. He wants Rome to pay for shackling this man, whipping and scarring him and, most of all, for the ever-unhealing wound of his grief for Duro. 

Nasir’s pace of thrusts has sped up while his mind was busy wandering and his fingers now dig in possessively. Agron is responding with eagerness, moving into the motions with no signs of discomfort. Gods, Nasir is overcome with need to see his lover’s face so he can banish dark thoughts. 

He pulls out, groaning at how Agron’s flesh clings around his as if reluctant to separate. 

“Do not stop!” Agron growls. 

“Turn over so that I may meet your eyes.” 

Agron complies, his skin like gold cloth in candlelight. Nasir’s heart freezes at the sight of wet cheeks and reddened eyes. 

He moves over him and takes his face into his hands. There is no other indication of pain on Agron’s beloved features, only shadow of shame for his tears. 

Nasir muses how to broach the matter in a way that would not prickle Agron’s volatile pride. He decides on gentle kisses to his face and saying only, “Close to heart?” 

His man relaxes and lifts his hands to touch Nasir in return. “Never have I held anyone closer. It... moves me. Keenly and unexpectedly to great depth of emotion.” 

“To move such a strong heart gives credit to strength of my spirit.” 

Agron’s lips bestow a kiss on Nasir’s brow that feels like a blessing. “All strength in heart becomes easily biddable in your hands.” 

_Easily biddable_ is the antithesis to everything about Agron. Nasir chuckles and brushes his nose against his lover’s. “I love you for your stubbornness of heart. I have no desire to put on bridle to force you into submission.” 

Agron gives a smile, sharp-edged with humor. “You _would_ put rein on my tongue when subject is certain fucking Gaul.” 

“I don’t give shit about fucking Gaul,” Nasir replies, ducking his face to stifle mirth at the unintentional double meaning. “I would simply entreat you to learn wisdom to shut mouth when trouble needs not be sought.” 

_“Wisdom!”_ Agron repeats like the word and its definition are some foul thing. He shifts to straddle Nasir. Brings face close enough to share breath but does not close remaining infinitesimal measure of distance. “The only _wisdom_ I seek to learn is every means of giving and receiving closeness of bodies and souls between us. I entreat you to continue lesson.” 

He lowers his ass until it touchesNasir’s cock. Nasir lifts a hand to still him. “Riding me is advanced technique,” he advises, only half-teasingly. “Any pain, and position must change.” 

Agron just reaches under himself to hold Nasir’s cock in place. “Quick learner,” he preens. “But yes, there is no room for affliction nor nuisance in our bed.” 

The set-up to call Agron a nuisance hangs there so temptingly, but the heat of Agron engulfing his cock again steals his breath and words. Nasir cannot prevent himself from grabbing his flanks and thrusting further up into him with a moan. When he opens his eyes again, he has the privilege of seeing Agron’s head tilted away, upwards, like he is praising the gods. 

A gentle stroke to his thigh brings his lover’s attention and gaze back to Nasir, where it belongs. Agron directs all worship to _him_ and has never begged or thanked any Roman deities for anything. 

The glowing, beatific look on his face is like no expression Nasir has seen him wear before. Not even when Nasir has had his mouth on Agron’s cock or has embedded it firmly into his own body. His body trembles as he moves to find his greatest pleasure. Nasir puts his own muscles to work to seek out the best angle to lift Agron’s spirit highest. 

That objective is clearly reached when he gasps a faint ”Ah!” and clamps down tightly around Nasir as he shudders in ecstasy. Nasir reaches out to work his hand on Agron’s cock. His chin drops to his chest and looks at Nasir with streaming eyes when he says his name. 

_“Nasir-“_

“Come for me. I have you.” 

His lover does and Nasir comes, too, even as his man still quakes and gasps. 

* * *

It is not rare for Agron to ask if he can take Nasir’s cock some nights, silently, with heavy, heated glances. Nasir’s heart always thuds with excitement at being handed such a responsibility and privilege. 

Other men who only seek out women to fuck have the erroneous assumption that only the smaller and slenderer of men belong under another man’s body to take bigger man’s cock. Nasir and Agron both know better. But for appearances, to maintain Agron’s reputation, they hide this predilection from the eyes and ears of everyone. 

It is only for themselves that Nasir works Agron open with his fingers, guiding Agron into receptive vulnerability. It is only for Nasir to witness when Agron’s body arches and heaves with the pleasure of being fucked. 

Every time Agron cries at the rapture of having Nasir so close to heart. And every time Nasir puts cock and hands and mouth to task, to wring the best sensations from his lover’s form. His heart always twists, on the edge of pride and guilt, so full of responsibility that he is granted such power, to break his man so completely apart. And no matter the signs of ecstasy in Agron’s expression and voice, Nasir always worries that he is not being careful enough. The last thing he wants to do is bring any more pain into his beloved’s life. Both of them have suffered much degradation and humiliation at the hands of unscrupulous people; extreme wounds both physical and worse. And Agron is such a proud man that Nasir fears that he would not admit any discomfort he feels when trying to bring satisfaction to Nasir. 

But as time passes they remain synchronous in heart and desire. Fucking each other with passion and compassion before lying together tangled up, replete and sweating, bodies still buzzing from the dizzying heights of their climaxes. Trying, yet never truly able to feel quite as close in body as they feel in heart.


End file.
